Do you love me?
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya ketika sang kekasih ditempeli serangga penganggu. Ekspresinya tetap tenang dan acuh. Sampai akhirnya Sehun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa dirinya tidak dicintai oleh kekasihnya sendiri. HunKai oneshoot. RnR please...


_**Do You Love Me?**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

_And others_…

Main pair: _**HunKai**_! _**Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_

_**Summary: Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya ketika sang kekasih ditempeli serangga penganggu. Ekspresinya tetap tenang dan acuh. Sampai akhirnya Sehun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa dirinya tidak dicintai oleh kekasihnya sendiri. **_

Oh Sehun dan cameo bukan miliknya Chae. Tetapi Kim Jongin sudah Chae patenkan sebagai dedek kesayangan *laugh… fanfic ini merupakan hasil murni pemikiran dan imajinasi Chae setelah sebelumnya berselancar di dunia maya mengobrak-abrik foto terbaru dedek yang asdfghjkl Chae gak tahu mau ngomong apa selain teriak-teriak histeris pas tengah malam. Untung rumahnya Chae gak dilempar. Hahahaha. Oh yah ada secuil HunKai moment loh saat pemotretan sebuah brand dimana exo berpartisipasi. Kalau liat baik-baik mereka berdua nongol pas awalnya. Meski hanya detik tapi gak apa-apa. Oh yah udah liat foto baru juga di na**r? astaga… Chae ampe mikir gini: Dek, bagian manenya lu yang dibilang manly sih? Di panggung pas dance okelah. Tapi selaen itu kagak ada. Duh… gak habis pikir sama ni bocah. Buat jantungnya Chae gak normal melulu. Tsk. Terus Chae ngakak juga pas dedek ikutan IBC itu. Astaga… Luhan ngapanin dia?! Hahahaha… dan lagi nape tuh bocah albino nyirem" baekki. Lu kagak tega yah nyiram uke sendiri? Omo Chae mendadak ingat _**Comeback to me**_.…. Oh yah terakhir untuk _**Kamong jjong**_: makasi saeng udah tag-in teteh di beberapa fotonya dek Jongin. Sumveh, jantung nih lo…. Ampun…..

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

One-shoot HunKai genre School life. Sebuah fanfic yang Chae publish karena lagi error mendadak. Fanfic laen masih ada pengerjaan. Otaknya Chae lagi mumet banget. Ada ide ginian makanya mutusin buat new fanfic. Silent readers? *Sigh… gak tahu mo ngomong apa tetapi Chae menyayangkan turunnya review di setiap fanfic. Mana ada yang ngilang juga setelah rajin" review… di next chap malah gak nongol. Tauk ah. Ada yang nunggu _**Comeback to me**_? Kemarin Chae udah selesein alurnya sampai end. Wuahahaha. Bangga. Tinggal ngetik dan beres. Jadi harap bersabar ne? Untuk _**Mizukami chan**_, ditunggu yah saeng. Minggu depan pasti next chap-nya Chae publish.

Terakhir: _**Bagi yang gak suka Kai as Uke, gak suka main pairnya, gak suka alur buatan Chae, diharapkan menjauh dari semua fanfic buatan Chae!**_ Gak nerima review dan pm bernada bashing. Deal? Hargain orang lain jika anda ingin dihargai. Chae beberapa saat lalu nerima pm yang nadanya gak banget deh karena itu Chae gak nanggepin. Bodo amat. Bahasanya aja gak sopan gitu… jadi jangan berharap Chae akan merespon pm seperti itu. Chae orangnya cuek sih… tipe B soalnya… hahahaha

_**Don't Like, Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran^^mian ne… **_

_Happy reading… _

_._

_._

_._

"Baju bola saja bagaimana?"

"Ne? Tsk! Tidak ada ide lain lagi?"

"Merchandise MU bagaimana?"

"Pikirkan hal yang lain lagi Byun Baekhyun!"

"Bisa kalian tenang hyungdeul?"

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dan Do Kyungsoo sontak berhenti berdebat mengenai kado apa yang pantas mereka berikan untuk salah satu sahabat mereka yang akan berulang tahun 2 hari lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja berkulit putih pucat - yang sering diberikan julukan albino - bernama Oh Sehun. Pandangan mereka bertiga beralih pada seorang namja berkulit tan, berparas imut dibalik wajah datarnya. Dia menghembuskan napas berat sambil terus membaca sebuah buku tipis yang dipegangnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau sudah memutuskan akan memberikan kado apa untuk Sehun belum?!", Baekhyun menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Jongin yang masih diam dan mengacuhkannya. Namja lainnya, Chanyeol tampak mengulas seringaian miring melihat reaksi Jongin yang sebenarnya adalah adik kelas mereka sendiri.

Kim Jongin adalah murid kelas 11 jurusan sains. Satu tahun dibawah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan juga Sehun. Sifatnya yang tak banyak bicara itu berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan sebagai duo perusuh paling terkenal di kalangan sekolah.

Baekhyun merenggut sebal saat Jongin benar-benar tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Jongin-ah… kau tidak mungkin lupa tanggal ulang tahun Sehun kan?", kali ini Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat", jawab Jongin pendek. Dia membuka lembar buku bacaan berikutnya.

"Lalu kado apa yang kau persiapkan untuknya Jongin-ah?"

Lagi- Jongin menghela napas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang hyungdeul dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkanku, hyungdeul", Jongin melempar pandangannya ke sisi lain yang diikuti ketiga hyungnya. Disudut lain sana tampak Sehun sedang melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang yeoja lain berambut hitam sepunggung. "Aku tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu yang sia-sia", tutur Jongin lirih dan kosong. Sedetik kemudian dia beranjak berdiri dan berlalu. Jongin tak menyadari tingkahnya tadi diperhatikan secara seksama oleh seorang namja lain.

.

.

.

"Berhenti membuat ulah lagi Oh Sehun!"

Sejurus kemudian terdengar suara rintihan namja yang baru saja disebut namanya. Sehun melirik tajam pada Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak Chanyeol dengan tanpa dosa. Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namja bertampang manis cenderung cantik itu menarik kasar para yeoja yang menggerumuni Sehun dan mendorong mereka dengan kasar. Bahkan ada yang sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ku robek baju kalian yang super minim itu jika mendekati Sehun lagi!", ancam Kyungsoo yang memang menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya malas melihat para serangga penganggu itu pergi menyisahkan mereka berempat.

"Apa?!", tanya Sehun datar tanpa beban saat ketiga sahabat karibnya mengambil posisi duduk di depannya.

"Kau dan Jongin-"

"Sudah selesai", potong Sehun sebelum mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol. Namja albino itu mengulas senyuman tipis sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya,"Jangan sangkut-pautkan aku dengannya lagi. Kami sudah berakhir".

Perkataan terakhir Sehun membuat ketiga namja tersebut bungkam.

Yah.

Seperti kata Sehun barusan. Dia dan Jongin sudah berakhir.

Hubungan keduanya berakhir tepat seminggu menjelang ulang tahun Sehun.

Baekhyun adalah yang pertama tersadar dari keterbungkamannya. Namja penyuka eyeliner dan bersuara emas ini bergegas berdiri dan menarik masing-masing sebelah lengan sahabatnya,"Benarkah berakhir? Apa tidak apa-apa mengakhiri semuanya tanpa ada kejelasan?!", gumam Baekhyun pelan. Terakhir sebelum mereka bertiga berlalu sebuah pernyataan dari Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menundukkan wajahnya setengah tertegun.

"Jika belum sanggup melepaskan yah jangan lepaskan. Kau kira kami tidak tahu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya mendekati para yeoja dan namja cantik lainnya?!"

.

.

.

"Hyungdeul? Aku menganggu?", sontak semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Jongin yang menjulurkan kepalanya di ambang pintu kelas. Matanya sedikit sayu dan sesekali mengerjap membuat para seme lain yang melihatnya terpaksa meneguk ludah kasar. Salah satu hoobae mereka ini memang keterlaluan imutnya. Bahkan dia masuk dalam kriteria uke idaman.

"Jongin-ah… ada perlu apa?", menyadari tatapan lapar nan mesum dari para seme membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lantas menghampiri Jongin dan menggandengnya keluar. Chanyeol yang di belakang sibuk melempar pandangan tajam seperti seorang pembunuh.

Hell!

Jongin itu adik kesayangan mereka bertiga.

Siapa yang berpikir kotor sedikit saja mengenai Jongin atau mendekati namja itu, siap-siap akan berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun yang menguasai beberapa teknik bela diri.

"Aku bisa minta tolong?", gumam Jongin sambil menunjukkan aegyonya.

.

.

.

"Yakh! Jangan sentuh itu Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aish teriakanmu Kyungie. Telingaku Sakit…"

"Pokoknya jangan sentuh buah-buahan itu lagi duo perusuh! Jongin membelinya bukan untuk kalian makan!"

"Ne…nee… arraseo Kyungie-ah…."

"Hyung, setelah ini diapakan?", tanya Jongin yang kini sedang memasukkan tepung yang telah diayak ke dalam kocokan telur. Kedua alisnya bertautan mendengar kekehan geli duo perusuh yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

"Wajahmu belepotan Jongin-ah", jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman simpul yang tak luntur di wajahnya.

Jongin diam saja ketika Baekhyun membersihkan wajahnya dari adonan kue menggunakan saputangan miliknya. Dia sedang sibuk menambahkan mentega ke dalam adonan dan mengaduknya lagi supaya tidak menggumpal.

"Toppingnya bagaimana?", tanya Chanyeol. Dia memasukkan seloyang penuh adonan kue ke dalam oven yang baru saja disodorkan Jongin.

"Buah-buahan hyung. Ada kacang almond dan dark cokelat juga", ucap Jongin sambil menunjukkan bahan-bahan tersebut. Duo perusuh dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandangan sesaat dan kembali menatap Jongin,"Kamu mau memakainya semua?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak sih. Rencananya kacang almond akan menghiasai bagian pinggirannya dan buah-buahan di bagian tengah setelah diberikan whipped cream. Satunya lagi pakai potongan Dark cokelat"

"Jadi kau mau membuat 2 cake begitu Jongin-ah?"

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir ragu. Membuat 2 cake? Satu cake saja sudah untung-untungan. Jongin sungguh tak berjodoh dengan dapur dan segala isinya. Suatu hal yang baik saat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mau menemaninya membuat kue.

"Menurut hyung, cake mana yang lebih enak? Yang cokelat atau yang ada buahnya?", Jongin memutuskan bertanya balik pada ketiga hyungnya. Dia terlihat kebingungan memilih topping cake buatannya. Hal itu tertangkap jelas di mata ketiga hyungnya. Jongin akan menggigit jarinya tanpa sadar ketika dia merasa gugup ataupun kebingungan.

"Tunggu sebentar!", Chanyeol memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk menunggu sejenak. Sebelah tangannya menarik ponsel dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu ketika Jongin melemparkan pandangan 'Chanyeol hyung menghubungi siapa?'. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia mengangguk sekilas dengan senyuman yang begitu tipis. Tanpa diberitahu pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang dihubungi partner in crime-nya tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo? Sehun?!"

"….."

Sontak Jongin tercengang kaget mendengar sebuah nama yang disebutkan Chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba dia menghampiri Chanyeol dan berniat mengambil alih ponsel tersebut. Jongin sampai harus meloncat-loncat demi menggapai benda perbentuk persegi panjang yang masih setia menempel di telinga salah satu hyung yang kelebihan tinggi itu.

"Hm… kau suka cokelat atau buah?", tanya Chanyeol to the point. Astaga! Jongin melebarkan matanya dengan mulut membuka shock. Apa-apaan ini?!

Baekhyun yang berdiri persis disamping Chanyeol tidak mungkin tinggal diam membiarkan Jongin mendapatkan ponsel. Dia menarik tubuh Jongin dibantu Kyungsoo. Kedua namja bertubuh mungil itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahan Jongin. Hey, kalian tidak lupa istilah kecil-kecil cabai rawit kan?!

"Tenanglah maknae. Tenang….", ujar Chanyeol setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus. Dia mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V ke arah Jongin yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya. Hoh… sepertinya maknae mereka sedang marah.

"Sehun menyukai keduanya", Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil merutuki sikap hyungdeulnya yang sering tidak terduga.

"Hey Jongin-ah…"

"Apa?!", jawab Jongin ketus. Dia berbalik memunggungi ketiga hyungnya. Anak ini kalau marah memang akan langsung merajuk. Sifat yang bertolak-belakang dengan wajah datar dan sikap acuhnya.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"

Pertanyaan sederhana Kyungsoo tadi membuat Jongin menggigit bibirnya ragu. Tentu saja dia masih ingat dengan ucapannya kemarin.

Sungguh, awalnya Jongin tidak berencana memberikan surprise di hari ulang tahun Sehun, mantan kekasihnya. Dia masih kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang dengan sepihak memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua yang baru berjalan 1 tahun. Namja itu bahkan tidak menjelaskan detail alasannya melakukan hal tersebut.

"_Kita putus. Aku lelah Jongin-ah"_

Jongin sedih tentu saja. Tetapi dia lebih kecewa karena sampai detik ini dia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sedemikian rupa sehingga Sehun memutuskannya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin Jongin merasa sakit. Belum lagi sikap Sehun yang secara mendadak dikelilingi para yeoja berpakaian minim dan para namja berwajah cantik lainnya. Sehun yang Jongin kenal bukanlah namja yang mudah didekati orang lain meskipun dia sangat ramah di balik topeng dinginnya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya disentuh yeoja lain selain eommanya.

Sehun yang sekarang tidak lagi Jongin kenal.

Dia terlalu berubah dengan cepat hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu saja. Mendadak selalu menempeli yeoja dan namja berstatus uke. Memamerkan kemesraannya di Sekolah tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jongin.

Karena itulah Jongin berpikir dia tidak perlu menyiapkan sesuatu untuk orang seperti Sehun. Setidaknya itu pikiran dia sebelum…

J_ongin sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tubuhnya terpaku saat seseorang berdiri di depannya kurang dari semeter. Sehun- namja itu – memandangnya lurus dan seakan menghipnotis Jongin untuk tak memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. Tubuh langsingnya sedikit gemetar ketika Sehun berjalan semakin dekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Jongin,"Aku menantikan kado darimu, Jonginnie baby"_

_Lantas Sehun berlalu begitu saja setelah mengecup singkat pipi mantan kekasihnya itu._

"Jongin-ah?!", suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Cakenya sudah matang. Ayo menghiasnya…"

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah… apa yang membuatmu menyukai namja albino bodoh itu?", tanya Baekhyun sambil mencolek sedikit adonan whipped cream dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Lidahnya bahkan menjilat jari-jarinya yang masih ada bekas whipped cream.

"Tidak tahu", jawab Jongin singkat. Duo perusuh kompak memandang Jongin yang terlihat serius menghias cake.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu Jongin-ah?", tanya Baekhyun lagi. Namja cantik ini memang penasaran. Bagaimana bisa Jongin, seorang hoobae yang terkenal dingin – meski sebenarnya tidak. Jongin hanya pemalu – bisa menyukai namja seperti Sehun? Dingin ketemu dingin. Perpaduan yang aneh dan sedikit menakutkan kalau boleh jujur. Mereka bertiga pun sebenarnya sedikit sangsi saat mendengar kabar Sehun akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan hati Jongin setelah menempuh perjuangan yang berat dan menyusahkan. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan kelanggengan hubungan mereka, keraguan itu pun terkikis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hyung", jawabnya singkat. Kali ini beberapa potongan buah yang berada di piring telah berpindah ke atas cake. Jongin menyusunnya dengan sangat berhati-hati dan menyesuaikannya agar indah untuk dipandang.

Masakan juga mengenai seni bukan?

"Menurutku jika kita menyukai seseorang dengan alasan, itu bukan cinta hyung. Melainkan sebuah simpatik, sebuah kekaguman. Rasa itu mudah hilang ketika alasan kita menyukainya lenyap. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sungguh. Kenapa harus dia…", gumam Jongin pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundak kanan Jongin,"Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu sukses berada di dapur tanpa harus meledakkannya", Jongin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang memiliki makna ambigu. Memuji sekaligus menghina. Tapi tak apalah. Apapun makna ucapan hyungnya, Jongin tidak peduli. Sebuah cake berhasil dibuatnya.

Matanya berbinar cerah dan tak jemu menatap cake tersebut.

Semoga dia suka…

.

.

.

"Yakh jangan injak kakiku Chanyeol bodoh!"

"Yah Tuhan… tolong kecilkan volume suaramu Byun Baekhyun. Rencana surprise kita bisa gagal total karenamu!", balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit sambil meringsut mundur dengan tampang sebal.

"Jongin-ah… pegang cakenya dengan benar. Jangan tertidur sambil berdiri begitu", gantian Kyungsoo yang mengomeli Jongin. Lelaki berparas imut itu mengangguk singkat sambil menguap. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding lift yang sedang beranjak naik menuju lantai 9 dimana kamar apartemen Sehun berada. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:56. Empat menit menjelang tengah malam sekaligus pergantian tanggal menuju hari ulang tahun Sehun. Dia mati-matian menahan kantuk, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat mustahil dilakukan Jongin kecuali untuk hal-hal penting. Dan memberikan surprise di hari ulang tahun Sehun termasuk didalamnya.

**TING!**

"Ouch Chanyeol!", umpat Baekhyun sambil memukul keras lengan namja tinggi tersebut. Ini sudah ke2 kali kakinya diinjak kaki raksasa milik Chanyeol.

"Sst… diamlah aku mohon. Yah Tuhan…..", sungut Kyungsoo lelah. Dia seperti menghadapi kumpulan bocah-bocah taman kanak-kanak yang susah diatur.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat melangkah dengan hati-hati di tengah kegelapan kamar. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun jika tidak ingin kejutan hari ini sia-sia saja. Chanyeol melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya…

3….2….1

Dan

SURPRISE..!

.

.

.

_**Sehun POV **_

"SURPRISE!"

Spontan aku mendudukkan diriku di atas ranjang, Tubuhku oleng nyaris limbung karena tiba-tiba bangun. Perlahan mataku membuka sepenuhnya dan terlihatlah olehku beberapa nyala api diiringi suara nyanyian ulang tahun beragam nada. Ini pasti suaranya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan memang terdengar merdu. Tapi suara berat ini? Astaga…aku hampr tertawa lepas mendengar nyanyian asal Chanyeol. Namja itu sukses menghancurkan alunan lagu yang seharusnya terdengar indah.

Tapi bagaimana cara mereka bertiga bisa masuk sampai kesini?

"Make a wish….", aku tersentak kaget mendapati ada sebuah suara lain. Bukan suara Chanyeol pastinya. Ini suara sedikit berat dan sangat familiar di telingaku.

Kim Jongin-kah?

Mataku terpejam sesaat begitu seseorang menyalakan lampu di kamar. Ruangan yang sepenuhnya gelap kini terang benderang. Dan aku semakin tidak bisa tidak bahagia mendapati sosok Jongin berdiri di depanku dengan sebuah cake di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun…."

Ah, akhirnya pertanyaanku terjawab. Pasti Jongin yang sudah membuka pintu apartemenku dengan password yang hanya diketahui olehku dan dirinya saja. Tidak mungkin ketiga orang ini bisa berada dalam kamarku jika tidak bersamaJongin.

Akhirnya dia disini.

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan yah. Sampai ketemu sebentar di kampus", ucap Chanyeol setelah menguap lebar. Sehun mengantar mereka berempat di depan pintu apartemen. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menarik tangan seseorang diantara mereka.

"Eh?!", seru Jongin terkejut. Sehun menariknya cepat dan segera melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Jongin,"Kalian bertiga… hati-hatilah di jalan", jawab Sehun ringan tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi keempat namja yang menatapnya kaget bercampur heran.

"Tap-", Sehun makin memeluk Jongin erat setiap kali dia berusaha meronta.

"Pergilah… selamat jalan", usir Sehun akhirnya sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pulang!", ucap Jongin kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Dia bertambah kesal saat Sehun mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih menariknya menuju sofa terdekat. Sehun mendudukkan Jongin dan menyuruhnya berbaring setelah sebelumnya menaruh sebuah bantal sebagai alas kepala Jongin.

"Tidurlah. Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk. Tunggu disini! Aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu", Sehun tidak memberikan jeda sedikitpun bagi Jongin untuk menyela ucapannya. Namja berkulit tan itu terdiam menunggu Sehun yang membawa selimut besar beserta laptop miliknya.

"Tugasku belum kelar dikerjakan", ujar Sehun menjawab kebingungan Jongin terhadap keberadaan laptop ditangannya.

"Tidurlah….", Sehun lagi-lagi melangkah pergi. Kali ini menuju dapur dan kembali membawa sepiring cake buatan Jongin dan segelas besar hot chocolate.

"Mau?"

Jongin menggeleng sambil menarik selimut menutupi lehernya. Dia tampak menyamankan posisi tidurnya sedangkan Sehun terduduk di lantai persis di depan sofa dimana Jongin berbaring. Hal tersebut dia lakukan demi menjaga Jongin tidak terjatuh dari sofa saat sedang tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Tubuh Jongin menggeliat pelan di atas sofa sambil membuka mata. Ia menoleh ke samping dimana Sehun sedang membelakanginya sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di di laptopnya.

"Masih belum kelar? Butuh bantuan?", tanyanya serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur seraya menguap kecil.

"Tidak perlu. Kau terlihat kecapekan. Tidurlah dulu. Ini masih jam 3 pagi Jongin..", jawab Sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya sejenak ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Sini biar aku yang mengetik saja", lantas namja tan itu mendudukkan dirinya persis di samping Sehun dan mengambil alih pekerjaan di depan laptop.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?", tanya Sehun tiba-tiba setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Hn. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Kyungsoo hyung membantuku dengan menyebutkan langkah-langkahnya. Sedangkan duo perusuh itu hanya mengomentariku saja. Belum lagi buah-buahan yang kujadikan topping di cake itu di makan setengahnya oleh mereka", Sehun terkekeh mendengar rutukan Jongin,"Seharusnya aku minta tolong hanya pada Kyungsoo hyung saja. Bukan pada mereka bertiga. Menyesal. Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting sukses membuatkanmu kue. Bagaimana?", Jongin berhenti mengetik dan memandangi Sehun dekat,"Apanya?", Sehun balik bertanya. Kedua alisnya bertautan bingung karena tidak memahami maksud pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kuenya bagaimana?"

"Enak"

Jongin tertegun mendengar jawaban singkat dan padat yang baru dilontarkan Sehun.

"Hanya itu?"

Jongin bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya. Enak. Memang kenyataan kue buatanmu enak kan? Trus apa lagi?"

Tsk! Inilah yang Jongin tidak sukai dari mantan kekasihnya ini. Tidak peka. Seharusnya dia memberikan sedikit apresiasi kepada Jongin yang semenjak dalam kandungan dan sampai kemarin dikenal sangat tidak akur dengan segala urusan dapur dan isinya. Setidaknya ada yang bisa Sehun sampaikan selain kata ' enak' ! Hell! Dia berusaha mati-matian membuat kue dan menahan kantuk tetapi sekarang ia hanya mendapat respon yang super duper padat serta singkat. Siapa yang tidak jengkel coba?!

"Kau sudah mencoba kue buatanmu sendiri?", tanya Sehun seraya menyodorkan sepotong kue di tangannya pada Jongin yang menggeleng pelan.

"Enak kan?"

Jongin mengunyahnya pelan dan menganggukkan kepala. Dia tidak benar-benar merasakan kue buatannya itu. Perasaannya sudah kacau karena minimnya reaksi Sehun. Jongin sedikit menyesal sudah bersusah-susah sejak kemarin.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bersusah payah membuatkanku kue. Pasti tidak enak sekali harus belajar membuat kue ditengah duo perusuh itu. Iyakan?"

"Hn", Jongin bergumam. Tangannya kembali bergerak lincah di atas keyboard laptop membantu tugas Sehun yang sedikit lagi selesai.

"Hunnie"

"Iya?"

"Alasanmu waktu itu…", tubuh Sehun membeku mendengar ucapan menggantung Jongin. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan namja ini. Raut wajahnya tenang namun siapa tahu dia masih memikirkan hubungan mereka berdua yang terpaksa kandas akibat omongan Sehun sendiri.

"Kalau tidak ingin bicara, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya- ", Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat,"Nah tugasmu selesai!", nada bicara Jongin berubah. Cepat-cepat dia menyodorkan laptop itu kembali pada pemilik aslinya. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin yang tertuju pada jam di layar ponselnya,"Aku pulang yah. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun…"

Sehun masih tak menyadari kepergian Jongin yang terlalu terburu-buru sampai akhirnya suara bantingan pintu mengagetkannya.

"Tsk! Sial!", Sehun menarik rambutnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Ini"

Sehun menatap penuh tanya sekotak kado berwarna biru berukuran sedang yang baru saja diletakkan Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian dia mendonggak dan meringis miris mendapati raut wajah tak bersahabat dari ketiga sahabat karibnya.

"Itu…"

"Kado untukmu"

'Ooooo", gumam Sehun datar namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga ketiga namja tersebut.

Mata sipit Sehun terbelalak kaget mendapati sepasang sepatu yang sudah lama diincarnya kini berada dihadapnnya.

"Wooah… gomawo duo perusuh… Kyungsoo-ya. Tahu saja kalian kalau aku sudah lama mengincar benda ini", seru Sehun takjup. Dia memeluk sepasang sepatu itu dengan antusias, Wajah datarnya berubah total. Dia tersenyum kegirangan seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Kado itu bukan dari kami bodoh! Kado dari kami ada di lokermu. Itu dari Jongin!", ucap Bakhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak. Kedua namja uke itu menatap Sehun berbahaya.

"Mwo? Jongin?!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa mendadak membawaku kesini?', tanya Jongin dengan tatapan polos. Dia masih bingung dengan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba menculiknya di kelas tepat saat lonceng pulang sekolah berdentang. Kini mereka berdua berada di pantai yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota.

"Hanya sedang ingin", meski tetap tak mengerti Jongin memutuskan mengikuti Sehun yang melangkah mendekati bibir pantai. Deru ombak dan sepoinya angin di pantai membuat namja berparas manis tersebut sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada dan sesekali Jongin meniupkan nafas hangatnya ketka telapak tangannya terasa dingin kembali.

"Jonginnie…"

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. Langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun yang berada di depannya membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Kau kedinginan?", dan tak lama Sehun berdecak sebal saat Jongin mengangguk.

"Kemari", panggilnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang tentu saja disambut Jongin.

Sehun bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Jongin yang membatu seperti tersengat listrik ketika dia memeluknya dari belakang seperti sekarang ini. Angin yang berhembus memang terasa lembab dan dingin dan Sehun tahu jelas kalau Jongin sangat tidak suka kedinginan. Karena itulah dia memeluk namja ini. Membagi kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih kadonya", Jongin terjengit kaget mendapati hembusan nafas Sehun yang begitu dekat.

"Heh? Kado? Kado dariku maksudmu?!"

Lelaki yang mendekap Jongin dari belakang dengan erat itu terkekeh geli.

"Hn. Kadomu tentu saja"

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa kadoku sudah di tanganmu? Aku kan meninggalkannya di rumah Kyungsoo hyung?", tanya Jongin dengan mata mengerjap polos. Merasa gemas dengan raut wajah Jongin yang terlampau lucu dan imut, Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan gantian mencubit kedua pipi Jongin.

"Aigo…. Imut sekali kekasihku ini…"

"Yakh! Aku ini tampan! Dan- MWO? KEKASIH? NUGU? NAEGA?!", pekik Jongin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi? Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku lagi?", Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia kembali meraih tubuh Jongin mendekat dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hey lepaskan dulu! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan", Jongin membalik tubuhnya cepat tetapi tenaganya kalah jauh dibandingkan Sehun. Tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa bergerak bebas barang sejengkal pun karena kurungan lengan kokoh Sehun,"Aku tahu yang ingin kau tanyakan baby. Mengenai alasanku yang secara sepihak memutuskan hubungan kita 'kan", Jongin Bisa mendengar helaan napas Sehun yang saat ini menumpukan dagu lancipnya di pundak namja tan tersebut,"Aku merasa tidak dicintai olehmu"

"Dengarkanlah dulu baby", pinta Sehun lebih lembut dan jelas. Dia tentu tidak ingin Jongin salah paham lagi dengan ucapannya,"Aku kesal melihatmu yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat diriku dikelilingi begitu banyak yeoja dan namja lainnya. Bahkan saat mereka menyentuh tubuhku sekedar menggandeng atau merebut perhatianku pun kau acuh saja. Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai gila rasanya. Emosiku cepat tersulut mendengarmu dibicarakan namja lain yang terang-terangan menyukaimu. Tanganku gatal dan ingin memukul habis siapapun yang coba mendekatimu. Tetapi melihatmu yang diam saja justru membuatku merasa sudah terlalu bodoh. Kita berdua memang orang yang setipe. Sama-sama dingin dan acuh. Terlalu cuek. Tetapi segala ketenanganku hilang jika berhadapan dengan segala hal mengenaimu. Kau sering mengacuhkanku di sekolah. Karena itu, aku berpikir semua ini harus diakhiri. Mungkin benar kau belum menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu. A-ani. Seperti aku mencintaimu", Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tenggorokannya sudah sangat tercekat mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Memang benar bahwa dirinya terlampau cuek di Sekolah. Dia bahkan terlalu 'dingin' pada Sehun yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja, hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah alasan yang bisa membenarkan semua pernyataan Sehun mengenainya. Jongin hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana sebagai seorang kekasih. Ini pertama kalinya dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Sikap pemalunya yang susah dihilangkan atau apa. Sungguh Jongin tidak tahu. Dia takut bertindak. Takut menganggu Sehun. Karena itulah dia memilih menjadi pihak yang pasif. Salahkah?

_**PLAK**_

Sehun sontak melepaskan rangkulannya saat Jongin berbalik memukul lengannya kasar. Wajahnya kian kalut ketika menyadari wajah sembab Jongin,"KAU BODOH! DASAR ALBINO JELEK! BODOH! BAKA! IDIOT! IDIOT! ARGGHH", Sehun meringis mendapati pukulan bertubi-tubi yang Jongin berikan ditubuhnya. Namja manis itu memukulnya sambil mengumpat dan menendang.

"Yah baby! Aish… ampun... ampun. Yah berhenti sayang…", Sehun langsung mengurung Jongin kembali dalam dekapannya.

"KAU… SUNGGUH BODOH! BODOH! SANGAT BODOH! DARIMANA KAU MENYIMPULKAN BEGITU HAH?! KAU-ARGHH! MATI SAJA KAU BODDOH!", Jongin mendorong kasar tubuh tinggi Sehun sehingga pelukannya terlepas. Dengan kesal Jongin berbalik bermaksud menjauhi Sehun,"Kau!", Sehun terdiam saat Jongin menunjuknya dengan ekspresi marah,"AKU BENCI MELIHAT YEOJA GATAL ITU MENDEKATIMU! SEKALI LAGI KULIHAT, KAU HABIS DI TANGANKU!"

Sehun terperangah dengan reaksi brutal Jongin. Namun sedetik kemudain dia tertawa geli dibalik wajah datarnya. Ternyata Jongin bisa cemburu juga.

"YAH ALBINO JELEK! ANTAR AKU PULANG!", teriak Jongin keras dengan wajah masam. Rupanya namja kelewat imut ini masih merajuk dan sebal. Pintu mobil pun dia banting sekuat tenaga. Masa bodoh mungkin. Toh bukan mobilnya juga.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya….

_**Jongin POV **_

Aku sungguh berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi pemandangan menjijikkan sekaligus menyebalkan yang kini tersaji di depan mataku sendiri. Telingaku rasanya terbakar mendengar suara-suara manja yng menurutku menggelikan, tengah memanggil-manggil nama seorang namja yang kini tak melihat ke arahku. Tsk! Tidak melihat atau berpura-pura tidak melihat? Menjengkelkan!

"Oppa", ujar seorang yeoja lain yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sedang berusaha mendesah atau apa. Ck! Murahan sekali. Hanya demi mencari perhatiannya, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan bertingkah seperti itu. Kemana tata krama yang keluarga mereka ajarkan eoh?!

"Ingin pindah ke tempat lain yang mungkin lebih tenang Jongin? Rasanya kau sedikit terganggu dengan sekumpulan hama seperti mereka?", tanya Baekhyun hyung dengan intonasi yang sedikit ditinggikan. Terlihat sekali jika hyung cantikku ini sedang menyindir para yeoja yang mengerubungi Sehun seperti semut. Mata tajamnya melirik sadis saat yeoja-yeoja itu membalikkan badan menatapnya tersinggung.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku begitu? Merasa dikatai hama olehku yah?", sontak mereka terdiam dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. Memilih mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini berdecak sebal dan membanting nampan makan di atas meja dan menatapku prihatin. Hah- aku tidak suka tatapan jenis ini.

"Kau yakin ingin tetap disini? Tidak risih?", tanya Baekhyun lagi saat pertanyaan pertamanya tidak kutanggapi. Tangannya mengulurkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutku.

"Biarkan saja. Toh kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan mengamuk duluan…", balasku pelan. Baekhyun hyung sepertinya tahu maksud dari perkataanku barusan. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang berubah.

"Taruhan… kali ini Sehun pasti kalah darimu, maknae. Kau jenius…", aku tersenyum puas. Benar kan?! Baekhyun hyung bisa dengan mudahnya menangkap arti dibalik ucapanku yang terakhir. Ck. Mari kita lihat Tuan Oh Sehun. Sampai sejauh mana aku membalas perlakuanmu yang dengan sukarelanya disentuh-sentuh serangga menjijikan dan rendahan seperti mereka?

.

.

.

_**BRUG….**_

Jongin hampir saja menyemburkan cola yang sedang diteguknya ketika sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin dengan posesif. Mata polosnya membulat kaget mendapati sebuah ciuman basah baru saja mendarat sukses di pipi kanannya. Moment-nya terlalu cepat. Bahkan Jongin belum mengetahui secara pasti siapa gerangan yang sudah berskin-ship ria dengannya ini? Baekhyun saja nyaris menjatuhkan roti yang berada di mulutnya.

"Kau- kau-", Baekhyung menunjuk sosok dibelakang tubuh Jongin dengan wajah memerah,"Kau berani-beraninya mencium pipi maknae kami hah?!", Jongin meringis sambil mengusap telinganya setelah Baekhyun memekik horror.

"LEPASKAN URI MAKNAE!", teriak Baekhyun lagi. Namja mungil tersebut telah berpindah ke samping Jongin dan mencekal salah satu lengan yang mengalung sempurna di leher adik kecilnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau itu siapa?"

"Heh?! Kau-", secepat kilat Jongin berbalik.

"Kau-", Jongin mengerjap bingung. Bagaimana bisa orang ini ada di sekolahnya? Bukannya dia seharusnya di Jepang? Kenapa-

"Miss you Jonginie", dan kini tubuh Jongin sudah dipeluk erat sosok tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya diam terpaku mengerutkan dahinya penuh tanya. Dia siapa? Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, lagi-lagi sosok asing itu membuat kehebohan. Entah gemas atau apa, kedua pipi Jongin dicubit sayang oleh sosok tersebut. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil dan mendaratkan ciuman pada kedua pipi Jongin secara bergantian.

"Kenapa diam saja Jonginie? Kau tidak merindukanku?", sungut sosok itu manja. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi sebal yang dibuat-buat sampai akhirnya Jongin sadar sepenuhnya dan berbalik mengusak lembut puncak kepala namja asing tersebut.

"Hey, dia siapa?", Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masing-masing berdiri di dekatnya, mengapitnya di sisi kanan dan kiri. Keduanya menatap Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan atas _romantic moment_ penuh musim semi yang sedang berlangsung _live_ di depan mata mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu", Baekhyun menggeleng lemas. Dia masih belum mencerna kondisi sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Masalahnya yang berdiri dan sedang berlovey-dovey di sana adalah adik kesayangan mereka, Kim Jongin. Salah satu hoobae berwatak dingin dan acuh. Bahkan semenjak berpacaran dengan Sehun saja, moment romantis mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tetapi sekarang lihatlah! Jongin bisa dengan lugas bersikap lembut dan perhatian dengan sosok asing yang baru beberapa menit lalu sukses mengguncang perhatian semua orang. O.o.o… jangan lupakan Sehun yang juga mematung di tempat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, duo perusuh serta Kyungsoo sontak menahan napas melihat Sehun yang bergerak cepat seperti angin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat Jongin dan mencekal tangan sosok asing yang hendak menyentuh pipi namja berkulit tan tersebut. Ekspresinya yang datar kini semakin datar dan dingin. Matanya menyipit tajam, seperti hendak memakan mangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!"

Sosok asing itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau mengenalnya Jonginie?", bukannya merespon ucapan Sehun, sosok asing itu malah bertanya polos ke arah Jongin yang mengangguk.

"Memangnya dia siapamu Jonginie?"

Oh astaga. Semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut menegak ludah kasar. Namja asing ini benar-benar berani. Dia sama sekali tak gentar menghadapi Sehun yang sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan malah bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh namja bermental baja.

"Hn… Dia- Sehun. Dia kakak kelasku", sedikit kikuk Jongin menjawabnya. Anak itu tak menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun saat dirinya dibilang 'kakak kelasku' oleh Jongin sendiri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol yang hampir meledak karena menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terlalu polos dan jujur.

"Hoh… hanya kakak kelas ya", gumam namja asing tersebut namun masih sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Sehun.

"Aku bukan kakak kelasnya. Aku kekasihnya!", tukas Sehun lantang. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan menarik tubuh Jongin agar berdiri di balik tubuh tingginya. Namja albino ini tidak suka cara namja asing di depannya menyentuh Jongin. Memperlakukan Jongin begitu lembut dan mesra seolah-olah Jongin adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Kekasihnya? Benarkah Jonginie?"

"Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih memang. Tapi itu dulu", ujar Baekhyun mengambil alih saat Jongin memandanginya dengan memelas.

"YAKH-"

"Loh salah yah? Memang benarkan?", kali ini Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan membuka mulut, mendukung _statement_ Baekhyun dan menyudutkan Sehun.

"Jangan egois begitu Sehun. Kau tidak kasihan dengan tampang yeoja-yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini menempelimu seperti parasit? Lihat wajah plastik mereka! Semuanya pucat mendengar perkataanmu. Bukannya kau lebih nyaman dengan mereka dibandingkan Jongin?", ucap Chanyeol tambah memanas-manasi situasi. Dia melirik sinis pada satu titik dimana sekumpulan yeoja berpakaian minim menundukkan kepalanya dan sebagian lain menatap Sehun kecewa.

"Menggelikan", ujar sosok asing itu pendek. Dia mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali menatap namja tinggi di depannya,"Kembalikan Jonginieku. Kan kau hanya kakak kelasnya saja"

"TIDAK MAU", ucap Sehun tegas. Namja ini kekeuh menahan Jongin tetap didekatnya.

"Ck! Jonginie sayang, kau ingin ikut aku atau ikut namja albino ini?"

Butuh waktu lumayan lama sampai akhirnya Jongin mengambil keputusan atas dua opsi yang diberikan sosok asing tersebut. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun yang menatapnya tak percaya dan menghampiri sosok namja lain yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya dapat disimpulkan jika sosok namja tersebut sudah tahu dari awal kalau Jongin pasti akan memilihnya.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANKU DAN MEMILIHNYA KIM JONGIN. KAU MILIKKU!"

Semua yang ada di tempat tersebut mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sehun yang memang diucapkan lantang dan tanpa sedikit keraguan. Matanya memicing tajam dan tegas, menatap Jongin dan berpindah ke sosok namja asing tersebut. Tak lama kesunyian itu terpecahkan lagi dengan tawa menggelegar dan sebuah tepuk tangan riuh.

"Hahaha… aduh- aduh. Perutku sakit. Wuahahaa…", dahi Sehun berkerut ekstrim saat sosok namja asing itu tertawa lepas sampai membungkuk dan sebelah tangannya memukul heboh meja. Saking lucunya sampai-sampai namja asing tersebut menitikkan airmata.

"Kau puas?!", sebuah suara asing kembali menginterupsi. Seorang namja tinggi bermata belo sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Jongin dengan tampang malasnya,"Cukup sandiwaranya Minie-ya. Kau tidak kasihan melihat tampang pucatnya Sehun?"

Minie?

"Jonginie… hahaha… astaga. Tak kusangka, orang bodoh ini adalah Sehun yang kau ceritakan itu, Ck! Bodohnya minta ampun…", gerutu sosok asing yang dipanggil Minie setelah tawanya terhenti. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun yang melongo tak mengerti,"Yo! Salam kenal Oh Sehun. Namja belo itu namanya Choi Minho dan aku-", dengan sengaja dia mengecup sekilas sebelah pipi Jongin dan mengamit sebelah tangannya manja,"Namaku Taemin. Aku kakaknya Jongin", dan namja albino tersebut makin melotot horror setelah tahu identitas dua namja asing yang muncul dan membuat gaduh di Sekolah. Rahang bawahnya nyaris terlepas jika Jongin tidak menutup mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya, membuat Sehun tersadar dari keterbengongannya.

"Dan kalian pasti Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Benarkan?, yang disebut mengangguk kompak seperti di komando. Toh mereka bertiga sudah tahu sejak awal kedatangan dua namja misterius itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi- namja tadi… namja yang memelukmu. Mencium pipimu. Merangkulmu. Namja yang- memanggilmu Jonginie, adalah kakak kandungmu sendiri? Begitu? Dia hyungmu yang selama beberapa tahun tinggal di Jepang setelah menikah kan?! Dia- orang yang pernah kau ceritakan waktu itu?", Jongin mengangguk sekali dengan raut wajah polosnya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jongin dan lagi-lagi mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Namja asing berambut jamur yang membuat gaduh Sekolah dan membuatnya mengamuk di depan umum adalah Kim Taemin?! Yah Tuhan! Rasanya Sehun ingin menggali lubang di tanah sedalam mungkin dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan pertemuan pertama dengan calon kakak iparnya malah jauh dari kesan baik. Kalian tidak lupakan kalau tadi siang Sehun mengamuk dan bahkan mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Taemin?!

Namja albino ini sedari siang tadi, sejak Taemin memberitahukan dengan jelas identitasnya, dia terus-menerus bermonolog frustasi. Mengutuk tingkah kekanakannya dan tak terkontrol. Parahnya lagi sang calon kakak ipar malah mengatainya si bodoh minta ampun. Mau taruh dimana wajah tampannya ini?! Hancur sudah keinginan Sehun untuk menarik simpati keluarga Jongin. Jangankan dengan orangtuanya, dengan Taemin yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin saja- dia sudah mendapat penilaian buruk seperti tadi.

"Sehunnie?", Jongin menyentuh garis rahang namja di depannya ini. Namja yang terus menunduk dan menarik rambutnya dengan sebal sambil terus berkomat-kamit kecil. Jongin sepertinya sudah keterlaluan meminta Taemin mengerjai mantan kekasihnya ini. Dia tidak mengira kalau jadinya akan seperti ini dimana Sehun masih saja merutuki nasib pertemuannya dengan calon kakak ipar masa depan, Kim Taemin.

"Peluk…"

Jongin terkesiap mendegar permintaan Sehun yang terdengar lirih.

"Peluk aku baby….", ulang Sehun lagi.

Dan tanpa menunggu ucapan ketiga, Jongin langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun sayang. Kedua lengannya mengitari erat pinggang Sehun dan menepuknya pelan bermaksud menghibur namja ini.

"Baby"

"Iya Hunnie?", kali ini Sehun menarik Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepaskan pelukan namja tan tersebut. Dia merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di pundak sempit Jongin sambil terus menggumamkan kata bodoh berulang kali yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil di balik punggung Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau masih membiarkan hama-hama jelek menggelilingimu?! Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak membiarkan mereka mendekati dan menyentuhmu lagi? Kau tidak menganggap serius ancamanku di pantai waktu itu?", Sehun menghela napas mendengar rentetan kalimat Jongin yang mengalir lancar bagai air. Namja tan ini sepertinya sudah tak tahan mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Aku 'kan ingin melihatmu cemburu Jongin. Aku berharap kau akan menarikku dari sana, memaki habis hama-hama itu atau melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan kecemburuanmu", jawab Sehun semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongin. Untung saja moment sedikit intim ini berlangsung di apartemen pribadi Sehun sendiri. Bisa dibayangkan kalau terjadi di Sekolah atau mungkin yang terburuk terjadi di tempat umum. Sehun yakin Taemin, sang calon kakak iparnya akan dengan senang hati membunuhnya karena sudah berbuat yang iya-iya pada adik bungsunya itu. Belum lagi ketiga sahabatnya kini adalah kaki tangannya Taemin. Bisa dijamin nyawanya melayang jika menyakiti Jongin kedua kalinya.

"Jadi kau tetap tak yakin padaku? Hn? Kau tetap merasa tidak dicintai olehku setelah setahun berpacaran?", keduanya saling menatap setelah Jongin menarik pelukannya.

"Kau tahu Hunnie- aku ini menakutkan kalau marah. Bahkan Taemin hyung saja tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang membangkitkan amarahku. Karenanya, aku menekan emosiku dalam-dalam semenjak dulu. Kau pikir apa yang aku rasakan tiap kali melihat pemandangan iritasi hama-hama jelek berwajah plastik yang terus saja mengikutimu? Apa yang aku rasakan tiap mendengar mereka memanggilmu dengan nada menjijikkan dan murahan? Rasanya aku ingin melempar mereka ke jalanan kalau bisa. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku ini namja. Aku tetap tidak ingin melukai orang yang lebih lemah dariku. Dan hama-hama tersebut termasuk di dalamnya. Jadi, kalau kau mencintaiku- ralat. Jika kau masih mencintaiku, berhentilah berbuat bodoh seperti itu. Jangan memancing kecemburuanku. Arghh… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu pokoknya!", tukas Jongin kesal. Ekspresinya yang lucu tersebut tak dilewatkan sedetik pun oleh manik tajam Sehun. Bibir penuh Jongin yang terus mengoceh kini dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku-"

Kecup…

"Mencintai-"

Kecupan lagi…

"Mu, Kim Jongin", dan kecupan lagi….

Wajah Jongin memerah hebat. Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat sampai-sampai hidung Sehun menyentuh hidung Jongin,"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

_**Sehun POV **_

Dan setelah ciuman itu, Jongin mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak akan pernah memberikan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk hama-hama itu menempeliku lagi. Tidak lain waktu dan untuk selamanya. Sebagai gantinya, Jongin-lah yang akan berada disisiku. Toh aku tidak akan keberatan. Bersama Jongin jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kerumunan hama yang terlalu berisik seperti mereka. A- dan kalian perlu tahu. Jongin menjadi kekasihku lagi dan kali ini tidak ada keraguan dihatiku. Jongin mencintaiku….

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Taemin hyung, Minho hyung. Semuanya berjalan lancar…."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih uri Jonginie. Hyung-mu ini dengan senang hati membantu. Iyakan yeobo?"

"Iya Minie sayang, Lagipula sepertinya kau menikmati sekali peranmu kali ini "

"Tentu saja. Sejujurnya aku masih belum puas mengerjai Sehun-mu itu. Jonginie sayang. Kalau dia macam-macam lagi- katakan padaku. Aku akan membuatnya mengamuk lagi seperti kesetanan. Berani-beraninya dia memutuskan adikku yang manis ini. Dan lagi, aku semakin kesal setengah mati dengan hama-hama penganggu itu. Untungnya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mau diajak kerja sama mengerjai bocah bodoh tersebut. Hahahaha….. "

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Gak jelas lagi? Hahahah…..

Chae mumet….. hahahaha….

Review please….

With love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin


End file.
